In semiconductor processing, systems are employed that can process a number of workpieces simultaneously. The workpieces may be semiconductor wafers for fabrication of ultra large-scale integrated circuits or display panels or solar arrays, or the workpieces may be masks employed in photolithography. For semiconductor wafers, the wafers may be robotically transferred at high speed (e.g., 1.7 meters per second) through a factory interface for transfer to any one of a number of parallel processing chambers or modules. The centering of the wafer on the wafer support pedestal within each processing chamber is critical and must be consistent. For example, one of the processing chambers may be employed to deposit a film layer on the wafer surface, while a small annular region at the wafer periphery is masked to prevent film deposition in the peripheral region. This annular peripheral region may also be referred to as the film annular exclusion zone or region. Film deposition in the annular peripheral exclusion region may be prevented by photolithographic masking during film deposition or by other suitable techniques. For example, the film layer may be removed from the annular peripheral exclusion region following film deposition over the entire wafer surface. Any error or inconsistency in the placement of the wafer on the wafer support pedestal in the reactor chamber can cause the annular exclusion region boundary to be non-concentric with the wafer edge. Such non-concentricity may cause the radial width of the annular exclusion region at the wafer periphery to vary with azimuthal angle, so that in some cases the width of the annular exclusion region may be greater or lesser than the width required to comply with the required production specifications.
Some attempts have been made to provide early warning of variations or error in wafer placement, by detecting non-concentricity of the film layer when the wafer is transferred to or from the processing chamber in which the film layer is masked or deposited. Most of these techniques are based on measurements or detection with the wafer outside the process tool. In-situ measurements of features on the wafer (such as non-concentricity or film-free annular region width) have been sought in order to save space in the fabrication area and provide more timely results. However, accurate in-situ measurement of the width or concentricity of the film edge annular exclusion region has been hampered by the high speed at which the wafer is transferred. Such high speed (and/or acceleration or deceleration) can cause the wafer image to be distorted from the true circular shape of the wafer. In the prior art, wafer images requiring high accuracy could not be obtained while the wafer was in motion. Therefore, an approach has been to slow down or stop the wafer motion while an image of the wafer is acquired from which the film layer concentricity and width may be accurately measured. This approach reduces productivity.
What is needed is a way in which the geometry of various surface features on the wafer (e.g., film layer concentricity and width) may be accurately measured without slowing down the wafer motion from the high speed at which the robot travels (e.g., 1.7 meters per second). Another need is for accurate imaging of a wafer in order to detect and locate defects.